


loving you is my truth

by signofthetmies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry Styles, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, No Smut, No siblings, Oops, Pining, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, just for the bonus chapter, original character for their mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthetmies/pseuds/signofthetmies
Summary: Harry looks at him again, he’s just so attractive. He doesn’t know how to help himself. “Oi mate,” Niall holds his jaw, “think you might be drooling, eh?” Harry pushes his hand off and shakes his head, “If you’re crushing on Louis so bad, why don’t you just ask for his number?”“You really think it’s that easy?”Well, realistically, it should be, but aside from Harry’s growing crush on Louis Tomlinson, there’s another big problem, he’s Zayn Malik’s stepbrother.Who is Zayn Malik, you might ask? His best mate.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> alright i’m aware i still have to work on drowning in cold water but this idea has been on my mind for ages so bear with me <3
> 
> 1\. in this world harry is 17 and louis is 18  
> 2\. harry is a junior and louis is a senior  
> 3\. louis and zayn share the same mom but different dads  
> 4\. the mom is an original character cos idk  
> 5\. dev is devon bostick if you know him just because he’s the perfect high school boy

Louis kicks the ball in Harry and Niall’s direction. Harry immediately panics, knowing that Louis is always handling a ball during their lunch breaks. Niall kicks the ball with little force, enough for it to roll back to Louis. “Thanks, mate.” Louis smiles and approaches them slowly, he wipes his forehead with his shirt, exposing a bit of his stomach.

Harry looks away, his cheeks hot. Niall nudges his arm with a smirk. “I can’t believe you’re getting so worked up over him.” Harry nudges him back and mutters a quiet “shut up”.

“Zayn says you’re coming over this Friday.” Louis interrupts their conversation, ball around his arm next to his delicate waist. “Yeah, we are. Right, Harry?” Niall asks. Harry’s eyes meet Louis’ and then Niall’s. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you then.” Harry says, he loves Niall, they’ve been best mates since they were children but there were moments where he wishes he kept his  _ crush _ a secret.

Louis nods and walks away. Harry punches Niall’s arm once Louis is out of earshot. “I fucking hate you sometimes,” Harry huffs, embarrassed. “What?” Niall laughs, “You’re always so shy around him, you should speak to him a bit more.” He shrugs. 

In no way is Harry ever going to strike up a conversation with Louis Tomlinson. Why would he put himself in  _ that  _ situation? 

“And why would I do that? We’re not even friends.” Niall opens the door to the main hallway, passing a few students on their way to the cafeteria. “I doubt you’d ever want to be friends with him.” Niall states, looking for an empty table. “What does that even mean?”

“It means I think you’d rather be his  _ boyfriend _ .” Niall drags out the word, he spots a table and immediately walks toward it.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Harry drags his hands over his face, it’s embarrassing because it’s true so he doesn’t even defend himself.

They sit beside each other and Harry sees Louis and Zayn enter the cafeteria, he looks away when he sees Louis look around, probably looking for his footie team. Niall looks back and waves a hand to Zayn, he’s still not used to having the same lunch break as the seniors.

The school divided their lunchtimes so the cafeteria wouldn’t be too crowded, so it was Freshmen with the Sophomores and Juniors with the Seniors. That schedule change only started this year so Zayn has been hanging around with Louis more considering it was his last year in high school. 

Harry looks at him again, he’s just so attractive. He doesn’t know how to help himself. “Oi mate,” Niall holds his jaw, “think you might be drooling, eh?” Harry pushes his hand off and shakes his head, “If you’re crushing on Louis so bad, why don’t you just ask for his number?” 

“You really think it’s  _ that _ easy?” 

Well, realistically, it should be, but aside from Harry’s growing crush on Louis Tomlinson, there’s another big problem, he’s Zayn Malik’s stepbrother.

Who is Zayn Malik, you might ask? His best mate.

Louis and Zayn go their separate ways and Zayn heads to their table. “When’s Louis’ next game?” Niall asks as soon as Zayn sits beside him. Harry kicks Niall’s knee under the table. Considering that Zayn is Louis’ stepbrother, Harry never actually told him about his… growing crush. 

Zayn doesn’t seem to notice or wonder why Niall is asking so he just shrugs and says “Next Friday, I think. You lads want to watch?” Harry stills, he has never watched Louis play a proper game before, or at least not on the bleachers, he just stays around the side of the field so no one would see him.

“Yeah, let’s do it. Harry, you’re in, I’m calling the shots.” Niall says, saving him from saying anything. Harry just nods and asks about how their biology laboratory is going.

They all head to their classes together and Zayn asks them if they’re still going to his house and Harry feels a tad bit guilty that he’s been hiding something from Zayn, he doesn’t think much about it and instead tries to focus on his English class.

☀︎

The week passes by and it’s finally Friday. Zayn’s house isn’t too far a walk from the school so they just walk, talking about the funniest professors in their school.

The moment Harry steps into Zayn’s house, he wonders if Louis is already home. He figures since Louis is a senior he must be out partying with his footie mates, right? 

Wrong. 

Louis walks down the stairs, shirtless, for fuck’s sake why can’t Louis keep his shirt on when Harry is around. Niall looks at Harry and stifles a laugh when he sees his red face. “Did you order in?” Louis asks from the stairs, his hands on the railing and his fringe swept properly on his forehead. “Nope,” Zayn answers but grabs the phone and gets comfortable on his couch. “What do you want, Lou?”

“Let your friends pick.” Louis spares him a glance since he’s still standing near the door and Zayn and Niall are already comfortable on the couch. He goes back to his room but Harry doesn’t hear the door shut.

Their food arrives a few minutes later and he hears Louis go down the steps again.  _ Please do not be shirtless  _ Harry thinks repeatedly. Surprisingly, Louis is wearing decent clothes and Harry doesn’t know if he’s pleased or not. 

Louis grabs his share of the food and heads back into his room, to Harry’s dismay. After watching a few movies and laughing at Niall’s stories for the past 3 hours. They head into Zayn’s room (which is right beside Louis’) to sleep. Zayn grabs an extra mattress and lays it right next to his bed. “Who’s sleeping on the mattress?” Zayn asks. Niall and Harry jump on Zayn’s bed at the same time. “What?! This is my room!” He laughs, dragging their feet off his bed. 

“I have back problems!” Harry reasons. “Fuckers! Let’s all just squish ourselves into Zayn’s bed!” Niall proposes. Which they do, or try to.

At around four a.m., Harry hears someone outside and goes to check it out. He would have died in a horror movie, he’s well aware but also, he’s curious so sue him.

“Hi.” Louis whispers, it’s dark and the only light is coming from his bedroom and the open door. “Louis? Why are you awake?” Harry whispers back, drags his hands through his hair in an attempt of looking a bit decent. “Just… you know.” Louis laughs quietly, he doesn’t know why he’s awake, too.

Harry just smiles at him, “I thought your house was being robbed.” He turns around to go back to Zayn’s room but Louis stops him, “Wait.” Harry is dead. He can’t even look at Louis without blushing like a fifth-grader and now Louis wants to  _ talk _ to  _ him _ , at four fucking a.m. 

“When you watch the team at the side of the field, who are you looking for?” Louis smirks, and Harry’s heart is going crazy and might just jump out in panic. “What? No- Huh? I just pass by.” is what he comes up with. He never even noticed Louis looking in his direction and knowing that he’s caught in the act watching him play football like a creep. Harry wants to crawl in a corner and hide. 

“It’s okay, I won’t tell.” Louis laughs, leaning towards the wall with his arms crossed. Harry wants to kiss him. “Not Luke though.” His smile drops, he looks at his feet as if not knowing what else to do. Luke is Louis’ ex, he knows that. They dated for the whole Sophomore year, Harry knows because he was a freshman then and  _ not  _ because he has been pining on Louis for the past 3 years. Not at all.

“Oh. No, no- ehm. Luke isn’t like… my type or something. I mean- I’m sorry I know you dated, he’s attractive, for sure.” Harry rushes out. It’s better that he’d stumble around his words than having to confess to Louis right to his face. “That’s not what I mean, Harry. You’re too good for him, he’s a dick is what I’m saying.” Louis looks at him again. He was not expecting that, Louis was an overall private person and so was Zayn. He knows Zayn would rather die than tell anyone whatever he and Louis talk about. Everyone just figured they broke up when they started fighting each other on the field all the time.

“Since you’ve already mentioned it then, what is your type then? Or who? Since you’re always creeping on the football team. I might help you with him, I won’t embarrass you I promise.” Louis raises his hands up in defense and in honesty. 

“No, I don’t know. I like watching the sport, is all.” Lie, lie, lie. He’s lying to Louis’ face. Their first proper conversation in three years and Harry is straight-up lying. “Alright, I’m gonna pretend I believe you. Since you’re such a fan, you should come to your future boyfriend’s game on Friday.” Louis teases. And oh, if he just  _ knew. _

Harry blushes, “He’s not my future boyfriend.” He mutters quietly. “Ha! I caught you, so you  _ are _ eyeing someone on the team.” 

Harry tries to ignore him, “Zayn- Zayn already invited me and Niall to the game so if you see me there, it’s because we already planned to, by the way. Not because of- a person. Or something.” He doesn’t like being teased, especially  _ not  _ by the person he has been pining on.

“So defensive.” Louis smirks, he puts his hand on Harry’s shoulder, he tries his hardest not to react to the touch at all. “I swear if your lover is on the bench and you go to the game just for him — it’s gonna be a bit funny, yeah, but I won’t tease you for it.” Louis crosses his heart, “Promise.” 

“No way he’s gonna be on the bench.” Because it’s  _ you,  _ Harry wants to say. Except no, he doesn’t want to say that. What is he thinking?

“Confident. Nice.” Louis nods, he walks back to his room, “I’ll see you on Friday, Harold.” He closes the door.

Harry goes back to Zayn’s room as he sees the sun starting to rise. He tries so hard not to scream into a pillow.

☀︎

“Okay tell me again,” Niall says for the third time, taking a bite of his burger. “I already told you twice!” Harry says, looking around for Zayn and his brother. “So basically, the love of your life just invited you to his game and told you to be his personal cheerleader, and you didn’t take that as a sign to make out with him in his room?” 

“Niall what the fuck! That’s not what happened!” Harry hisses, nervous that someone might overhear their conversation. “Yes it  _ is _ what happened, Harry. You told me  _ twice _ and I have the same conclusion. And would you please eat your food!” 

Harry takes a bite of his hashbrown, “We’re still going to the game.” Niall states. “Jay and Liam from Maths are playing.” Harry nods. Replaying the memory in his head; Louis laughing, teasing him, putting his hand on his  _ shoulder _ , fuck.

Niall hits him in the head, “Stop dreaming about him and eat!” 

  
  


Harry goes to his Economics class and sits beside Dev, they’ve been partners in a few projects but nothing outside of that. “Hey,” Dev waves at him, his feet stretched out in front of him. “Hey Dev, how have your classes been?” Harry asks, as polite as he is.

“Good, good. Hey, ehm, I have a football game on Friday.” Dev starts, fully facing Harry now. Fuck. Did Louis tell everyone he’s been watching the team on the sidelines? No. Louis wouldn’t rat him out like that, right? There’s just no fucking way. “I was just wondering if you’re like, interested… in watching me play- or the team play.” Dev clears his throat. 

Harry nods, “Yeah, yeah sure. I’ve actually made plans with my mates, we’re going. I didn’t know you were on the team.” He admits, playing with his pen.

“Started this year actually,” Dev moves when he sees their professor walk in. He leans in a bit closer to Harry and whispers, “I’ll see you there.” Well. He definitely will.

  
  


The day before Louis’ game, he goes to his locker and sees Louis laughing with a few of his friends. He walks past them, pretending as if he doesn’t hear Louis’ beautiful laugh behind him. Harry enters his code on his lock, trying to hold back a smile. What? He’s smitten, alright? And Louis’ laugh is fucking contagious and Harry has been crushing on this boy since he was fifteen, he’s allowed to be this taken with him.

He puts his book inside and slams his locker door shut, he sees Louis in his peripheral vision and he doesn’t know if he should move faster or slower because he really wants to talk to Louis but he also doesn’t want to embarrass himself. 

“Hey Harry,” Louis says, Harry releases the breath he was holding and turns his whole body to Louis, “Hi Lou- ehm, Louis.” He says sheepishly. Louis smiles at him, “‘S alright, you can call me Lou.” Harry nods, hands fidgeting on his shirt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? I’ll be wearing jersey number fourteen, I think.” Harry nods again, he doesn’t know what to say. “What about Dev?” He blurts out. He realizes that Louis might think Dev is his special person and he wants to punch himself.

“Dev? Oh.” Louis’ face falls. “Devon, I see.” Louis nods to himself. “Maybe I’ll bench him to ruin your fun.” Louis scoffs. “No- Dev isn’t the person, Dev isn’t the person I’m crushing on, or whatever.” Harry defends himself and waves his hand around randomly.

Louis seems unconvinced, “I told you I wouldn’t tell, Harry.” He rolls his eyes. Fuck, did he piss him off? Does Louis have bad blood with Dev? Harry feels so fucking dumb, he’s mentally punching himself for the one chance he has to be friends with Louis.

“No, I promise. Why would I lie to you?” Harry says, it’s true, he wouldn’t lie to Louis but he remembers he already has. “Alright, I believe you. Calm down. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Fourteen Harold!” Louis emphasizes, already walking away.

  
  


It’s Friday and he’s nervous. He doesn’t even know why, it’s not like a big league, it’s just a high school footie game and Louis won’t even see him in the bleachers, and yet he is sweating. He’s in History class and he has no idea what his professor is saying because he hasn’t been paying attention for the past hour.

He doesn’t see Louis in the hallways, which is a bit of a relief and a bit of a shitty thing but he doesn’t think about it much. He’s with Zayn most breaks and it’s nice. Zayn has always been his comfort person since day one alongside Niall. They’ve been best mates since god knows when and he knows he can rely on them the most.

“How do you think Louis will react if I tell him I like a person on the team?” Zayn asks, they’re leaning on the lockers along the hallway. “Oh? Who first?” Harry teases, Zayn has never been much of an affectionate person, much less the person who crushes on someone. Nobody is blind to his looks, even Harry knows Zayn is attractive and talented as hell. Anyone would be lucky to have him.

Zayn rolls his eyes, “Alright, fine. It’s Liam.” 

“Really? Niall is like, friends with him. I’m happy for you, mate.” 

Zayn punches him arm lightly, “Just a crush, Harry, and Niall is friends with everyone.” Harry chuckles, it’s true. “No he told me we could watch the game together because he’s watching for Liam and I’m watching for-” Harry coughs. “The team.” Zayn looks at him warily, “Fuck off, who is it?” 

Harry is so screwed, he didn’t want Zayn to know because they’ve always been protective of each other, and maybe Harry thought he would get over it the first time he saw Louis in Zayn’s house all loud and cheery, and yet here he is.

“Tell me,” Zayn drags the word, he never hides anything from Harry and yet Harry is being a shitty friend. “Don’t get mad.” Harry says, holding Zayn’s arm. “What? Is it Liam? No way, me first.” 

“What?” Harry asks, “No! It’s… It’s not even a serious crush, it’s fine.” Harry waves his hand.

“Oh come on Harry, I know you. You’re not the type to just play around, you fall hard and you love deep, tell me.” Well, what is he supposed to say to that?

“It’s Louis.” Harry says, voice barely above a whisper but he knows Zayn heard it. He looks down at his feet, he doesn’t like this situation.

“Since when?” Zayn asks, voice calm so he takes that as a good sign. “I don’t know like… a while.”  _ Since fucking freshman year. _

“Alright fine, you know I can’t lie to you. Since freshman year, I didn’t tell you because I thought I would get over it and I feel bad now so I’m sorry.” Harry huffs, fixing his hair because he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

“You fucking- Are you serious?” Zayn asks, punching his arm. Harder than the first time, might he add. Harry nods. “Harry, you know he’s- Harry, he’s my  _ brother _ , I’ll fucking kill you if you hurt him and you’re my best mate, I’ll kill  _ him _ if he hurts  _ you. _ ”

Harry shrugs, “It’s not like it’s ever gonna happen. He’s way out of my league.” 

“Shut up, don’t talk about yourself like that, and I’m mad at you for hiding this for  _ three whole years _ , could’ve turned grey and I wouldn’t even have known.” Zayn rolls his eyes, but Harry knows Zayn loves him.

“I should fucking tell him, is what I should do.” Zayn smirks, “Z, I’ll egg your house if you say one bloody word to him.” 

“As if! You’re in love with my brother, you wouldn’t want him to clean your mess.” Zayn laughs loudly, “Oh my god shut up. Someone could hear you!” Harry says, slapping Zayn’s side while he remains unbothered.

“Let’s say hypothetically, Louis likes you back,” As if Harry hasn’t been dreaming about that since he was a kid, but of course, he’s not going to tell his brother that. “You’re not going to make out in his room while I’m in the house, yeah? Just checking.” 

“What is it with you and Niall thinking we’re going to make out in his room?” Harry grits. The splitting image of Louis under him, kissing him senseless has always been on his mind ever since Niall said it and now even  _ Zayn. _

“Answer the question, Harry. Or am I getting you hot and bothered by the idea?” Harry’s face flushes, “No! I don’t know! In what universe would Louis Tomlinson want to kiss me in? It’s impossible so there, I hope you have a good night’s sleep knowing we’re not kissing in the next room.”

“Stop with your dramatics, to answer your question, in this universe, now answer mine.”

“He would not kiss me in this universe, be realistic.” Harry rolls his eyes, “Ugh, fine. In a universe where-“

“Nope,” Harry interrupts, “He’s not kissing me even in a parallel world.” Zayn puts his hand on Harry’s mouth. “In a  _ universe _ where the two of you are soulmates and are meant to have grandchildren together and be a lovesick couple every day, now say it.”

Harry stills, he is in love with Louis Tomlinson and that’s exactly what he wants with him. 

“Yes Zayn, I would kiss your brother even if you’re in the next room, even right in front of you maybe because I like him. There, is that what you wanted to hear?” Harry gives him his fakest smile.

“Okay fine, but don’t make any sounds, or if you will, buy me headphones.” Zayn nods. “It’s not fucking happening, Z! You have nothing to worry about, now let’s go.” Harry says and starts walking. Harry never liked bringing his hopes up, he’s been crushing on one person for the past three years and nothing has happened. Things aren’t going to change now, Harry thinks.

Well, Zayn knows something he doesn’t.

Louis is fidgeting, his knee bouncing for the past 20 minutes he feels like he could run ten laps. This is his last year in high school and maybe colleges would watch him and he could get into one with a scholarship.

Also, Harry is watching. Louis remembers the conversation he had with him and okay, maybe Harry is watching Devon but  _ still.  _ He’s here and fuck it all.

Harry sees Louis from the bleachers, his blue jersey with the yellow numbers fourteen on it. He looks really good Harry wants to fucking push him and just kiss him.

“Harry move, and stop dreaming about my brother for one second.” Zayn says, pushing Harry further into the bleacher so he and Niall could sit. Niall cackles loudly, “Should’ve told Zayn long ago so we could have been teasing your sorry arse for years.” 

Harry rolls his eyes, he sees Dev catch his attention so he waves. “Who’s that?” Zayn asks, nodding at Dev.

“Devon, from my Econ class.” Harry answers, picking at the seams of his shirt. “The fuck Harry? Are you cheating on my brother already?”

“You know as well as I do Louis doesn’t like me that way.” Harry says honestly and Zayn doesn’t say anything else.

Zayn wouldn’t betray his brother like that.

The game starts and the other school gets the ball first but Jay is quick to steal it. After a few more back and forths between the two teams, Luke gets the ball and doesn’t pass it to Louis despite him waving and being a free catch.

The ball gets kicked by the other team and he sees Louis curse and run towards it. Louis didn’t lie when he said Luke was a dick. “Fucking hate that guy.” Zayn mutters and Niall nods along with him.

“I should try out for the team next year, what ya think lads?” Niall asks. Harry nods enthusiastically and Zayn says yes absolutely.

Niall has always been a decent player at footie but never tried his chances for the team. “You’d be a great player on the team, Ni.” Zayn pats him on the back.

In a swift movement, he sees Dev pass the ball to Louis and Louis runs as fast as he can, dodging the players without losing the ball and kicks it to their goal. It’s the first point of the game and he sees Louis look into the crowd and pumps his fist into the air before he’s tackled by his team.

Eventually, the game ends with 2-0 with Liam scoring the other goal. Their crowd goes insane and the bleachers shake from their excitement.

He makes a mental note to tease Zayn about it later. When he looks back at the field, he can see Louis drinking from a bottle with his cheekbones showing, sweat dripping down his forehead. Louis takes off his shirt and Harry is not about to pop a fucking stiffy in front of everyone so he coughs and tells Zayn and Niall they should go, thankfully they don’t question him.

They end up going straight to Zayn’s house because it’s become a routine to hang out every Friday but now it’s different because Zayn knows and Louis is so fucking hot and Harry has no self control when it comes to Louis.

They arrive and greet Zayn and Louis’ mum, “This is really good, Sarah. Thank you so much for cooking dinner for us.” Niall says, his plate full of food. Harry nods in agreement, his mouth full.

“No worries boys, you’ve always been like my two other sons.” She says and leaves the table to clean the kitchen. 

Niall points at Harry and mouths,  _ son-in-law _ . Zayn laughs out loud, his fork dropping on his plate. “Oi, manners.” Louis appears from behind him and he stills.

What the fuck is he supposed to do? Congratulate him? Hug him maybe? Should he lead the conversation or wait for Zayn to do it? 

“Louis! Good game lad, you were incredible.” Niall stands up and gives Louis a hug, Harry’s stomach drops, no he isn’t jealous of his best mate hugging the person he fancies. He’s not, he is not jealous.

Zayn stands up and gives him a hug too, and Niall immediately resumes eating his food. Honestly, he’s so thankful Zayn stood up and gave him a hug because it gives  _ him  _ an excuse to do it too.

“You did great Lou, I’m so fucking proud of you.” Zayn pats his back. “Thanks Z, love you.” Louis says quietly.

Harry stands up too and hugs him too. “You’re amazing.” Harry whispers, he can smell Louis’ shampoo and he might fucking collapse, he doesn’t want to let Louis go. Ever.

“Thank you love.” Louis says back, slowly letting go of Harry. His hands stay on his hips for a few but eventually pulls back. Harry’s heart is beating so fast he fears Louis might hear it.  _ Love,  _ Louis called him love. He really wants to kiss him but unfortunately, this isn’t the universe where Harry gets his dream guy.

Or so he thinks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way i’m prioritizing this over drowning in cold water ksjhdf i mean, it’s not like people actually read my works LMAO but heres an update. i really enjoy writing this for some reason.

After the big game, things normally go the same. Dev has been avoiding his gaze for quite some time and when Harry tried congratulating him, Dev just gave him a nod and a smile. It isn’t all too weird because they weren’t really close friends, but still.

After his Econ class, he goes straight to his locker only to bump into Louis alone. He just waves at Harry and continues on his way, he’s not really disappointed because he doesn’t even know why he was expecting Louis to talk to him anyway.

At lunch, he sits together with Zayn and Niall. “There’s a game on Friday, lads. We in?” Niall starts, stealing a few fries on Zayn’s tray. “Yeah, sure.” Zayn looks down at his food with a small smile. Harry snorts, “Zayn has a crush, that’s why.” 

“You’re one to talk,” Niall throws a tissue at him, “Who is it?” Zayn rolls his eyes, “It’s not that serious-” 

“Yes, it is. Zayn Malik crushing on someone else? Weird, never before seen… or happened.” 

“Alright shut up Niall, it’s Liam.” Zayn whispers and Niall laughs, “Seriously?! God I need to find a person on the team to crush on as well at this point. But good lad, that Liam!” Zayn immediately looks around, “Would you keep it down?!” He whisper-shouts.

Harry shakes his head with a smile on his face, deja vu.

☀︎

It’s Thursday when Louis finally talks to him again, “You’re going to the game tomorrow, true or not true?” He’s standing right in front of Harry, blocking his pathway to his next class with a coy smile on his pretty face.

“Hi? True?” Harry blurts, startled. “Are you asking me or telling me?” Louis smirks. “You’re so cheeky, I’m telling you. True. There.” Harry says again, a bit more comfortable.

“Okay, fourteen, jersey fourteen!” Louis reminds him. As if Harry has eyes for anybody else other than  _ TOMLINSON 14 _ . He rolls his eyes fondly.

Harry and Niall sit beside each other on the bleachers, waiting for Zayn. “Holy  _ fuck you guys _ !” Zayn exclaims when he arrives. Harry and Niall are as confused as each other until he continues, “He asked for my number.” Zayn whispers calmly, staring directly into the field where they’re practicing. “No  _ fucking  _ way you’re gonna get laid before Harry, there is  _ no way _ .” Niall says, a big smile on his face from his own retort. 

“Oi!” Harry laughs while Niall is hugging Zayn. “Wedding bells! Ringing!” 

☀︎

Niall curses as Luke gets the ball and shoots a clean goal. He keeps stealing the ball and it doesn’t even get near Louis for the whole game, and when it does, someone immediately steals it from him.

Zayn knows Louis has been anxious for these games because of the scholarships that would be offered by certain universities and right now, Louis’ shot isn’t looking too good.

After the game, Louis kicks the ball angrily and plops down on the grass, breath uneven. “Give me a minute, lads.” Zayn says lowly then makes his way to Louis. Harry and Niall stand up to leave but he sees Zayn hug Louis’ shaking figure before finally leaving them alone.

  
  


The three of them walk back to Zayn’s house and no one mentions a word about Louis. When they arrive, they immediately take turns in playing Zayn’s Xbox. Harry notices Louis doesn’t arrive in his own house even at 1 in the morning. By then, Harry sends a text to his mum telling her not to wait up, as if she didn’t already know that Friday was a routine.

Niall and Zayn end up falling asleep even though they’re trying to watch a proper horror movie. It’s then Harry hears the door open, he stands by Zayn’s doorframe and waits for Louis to pass. He tries to close the door without blocking his vision but the moment Louis steps into the hallway, he already sees Harry looking at him.

Harry clears his throat, how many times does Louis have to catch him creeping up on him? “Alright, you can go to sleep now, didn’t even need to ask you to wait up on me, baby.” Louis says, playing husband but Harry is absolutely losing it at the petname. He  _ could _ get used to it. Ha. As if.

“I’m sorry, I was just- I don’t know. Ehm, sleep well Louis.” Harry moves to close the door properly but Louis puts his shoe between it. Harry immediately opens the door again, not wanting to hurt him.

Louis wraps his delicate hand around Harry’s wrist, “C’mere.” He whispers and pulls him into his own room.

Okay. Harry is in Louis’ room, no big deal. No big fucking deal. It’s not like he’s constantly talking about kissing Louis in  _ this  _ exact room, not at all. Grand.

Harry stands in the middle of the room awkwardly as Louis tries to clean his mess a bit. “What are you doing? Sit on my bed or something.” Louis says distractedly, trying to pick up the clothes on the floor. “Oh uhm- why- okay.” He stutters out. It’s not every fucking day your crush asks you to sit on his bed in his room.

“I’m not gonna fucking bite you, Harry. I just wanted to ask you something.” Louis explains, going to his desk and pulling the chair out right in front of his bed. Harry stares at him and indulges himself in every movement, who the fuck knows when he’s gonna be back here again?

“Do you think- do you think I’m a, you know like,  _ decent  _ player?” Louis asks, he’s looking directly at Harry as if asking for pure honesty. “Why would you even need to ask that? Of course you are.” Harry says, truth dripping from his words.

“I don’t know what to do after this honestly.” Louis puts his head back, his neck showing and Harry feels like he’s invading his fucking privacy by merely looking at his adam’s apple and his veins. “High school?” Harry clarifies, “Yeah.”

“I’ve always wanted to be a psychologist. It’s like, you know how in movies, you’re inside the mind of the character? I want to be like that, I want to understand  _ how  _ people think or  _ why  _ people think like that. Like, helping people by understanding them in a sense that is accurate, you know?” Louis says, his voice quiet. Harry nods.

“I don’t know why I want the footie scholarship so bad, maybe it’s because I just don’t want Luke to have it. God, I’m selfish, aren’t I?” 

“It’s not selfish to have a dream,” Harry shrugs. Louis looks at him in awe for a few seconds, as if that’s exactly what he needed to hear. “I don’t know how else to say it.”

“Lou, it’s fine,” Harry waves his hand. “You don’t have to explain your dreams to me, they belong to you.”

☀︎

“So this happened or are you making this shit up? The real Harry could not even  _ look  _ at Louis, let alone sit on his bed.” Niall says, “Writing fiction has never been my strong suit.” He shrugs.

Niall ignores his remark, “ _ but  _ it does sound like the real Harry because, he was already in Louis’ room,” he counts on his fingers, “sitting on his bed, and he  _ still didn’t kiss him! _ ” 

Harry’s eyes widen, Niall’s voice catching the attention of the other people in the cafeteria. “Kiss who?” Zayn asks, smirking. 

“Niall, things are happening. Harry, you are absolutely  _ welcome. _ ” Zayn says, leaving them both confused.

  
  


**_Hey ! Got ur number from Z. Hope that’s alright ! Louis btw_ **

Harry’s phone vibrates in his pocket, he almost drops it when he reads the text. He wants to kiss and murder Zayn at the same time.

He looks up to his professor and sees that he’s not very seen and types,

**_hi Louis, it’s more than alright. xx_ **

Louis doesn’t reply so he pockets his phone and tries to pay attention for the rest of the period. He ends up begging his classmate for notes, anyway.

_ A YEAR AGO _

_ “Who’s your friend?” Louis asks, entering Zayn’s room and plopping down on his bed. Zayn doesn’t look up from his canvas. “Which one?”  _

_ “Green eyes, curly hair.” Louis describes, waving his hand around randomly. Zayn dips his brush in the water and wipes his hand on his worn-out shirt that he wears whenever he paints. “Why?” He teases, Louis’ his brother, he already knows but he wants to hear it anyway. _

_ “Sod off,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Tell me Zayn, please.” He drags out the word.  _

_ “Why? He’s not like Luke.” Zayn says, walking to his closet to pick out a clean shirt. _

_ “I don’t give a fuck about Luke. And good that he’s nothing like him, I can’t believe I even let Luke breathe around me, god.” Zayn laughs at Louis’ antics, “Do the dishes for a whole week and I’ll tell you his full name." _

_ “What the fuck, Z! I’m older than you!” Louis says back, Zayn shrugs, “Ah, well. Get out of my room then.”  _

_ Louis sighs, “Alright fuck fine. Now name, and you don’t say a word about this to him.” Zayn rolls his eyes, of course not. “Harry Styles. Harry Edward Styles. Now go away and stop stalking my friends.” _

_ Louis leaves his room in an instant to search him up, but of course, not before doing the dishes. _

_ PRESENT _

“I’ll clean your room for two days if you tell me what music he likes, or you know,  _ something _ . Does he like chocolates? Flowers? Is that too romantic comedy-y?” Louis asks, pacing around their living room.

Zayn stabs the ice cream with a spoon and puts it in his mouth, thinking. “Okay first, you can’t even clean your own room so no thanks. Two, Harry’s like, an old soul, buy him Mick Jagger, Freddie Mercury music or something. Actually, I don’t know. He’s not very materialistic.” Zayn shrugs.

“What the- you’re his best mate! You should know how to impress him.” Louis exclaims, dragging his hands through his hair. “I gave you his number, Louis! Just text him and say  _ dear harry, i am in love with you and i want to know the fastest way i can get you to move in with me when i leave for college. love, louis.  _ then he’ll tell you all the wonders of his heart.”

Louis throws a pillow at him.

☀︎

Louis takes a breath. It’s fine, he could do this. He’ll just walk up to Harry, give him the pieces of vinyl he bought (which were hard to fucking find, by the way.), compliment him, and say ‘hey! we should go out tomorrow!’ then leave.

He sees Harry talking with Niall near the lockers, the hallway is generally empty because usually the juniors crowd the cafeteria and the seniors stay on the field. He plans to just wait it out until Niall leaves. If he doesn’t, he could just steal Harry away for 5 minutes, right?

“It’s fine, I’ll get over it.” He hears Harry say, “It’s just a stupid crush it’s not like I’m in love with him or something.” Louis’ heart drops, Harry likes someone else. He did say it wasn’t serious but still.

“Fuck off Harry, you’ve been pining over him since we were freshmen, even  _ you  _ know you can’t deny that.” Niall says back, Louis walks away slowly towards the opposite direction. Not even looking back or sparing a glance.

Zayn must have told him if Harry liked him back. But he didn’t and Louis knows it’s because Harry  _ doesn’t _ like him. He’s been pining over a guy for three fucking years and Louis feels so jealous, he just stuffs Harry’s gift in his locker and walks away. It’s so fucking unfair.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry doesn’t see much of Louis for the rest of the week, but he’s not fretting it. He brings his phone out from his pocket and sends Zayn a text.

**_hey Z u ok? i’ll bring u noodle soup if u arent too contagious :D_ **

He doesn’t reply, probably sleeping. Zayn hasn’t been in school for the past two days so Harry plans to pay him a visit. 

The past two days have been pretty dead without Zayn but of course, Niall is always there to try to lighten up his mood. Although he’s also been pretty busy training for the footie tryouts so Harry has been doing his own thing, studying on his own in the library and whatnot.

When the bell rings, Harry waits for his classmates to head out, everyone rushing through the door, eager to go home. He was never the person to stroll through the hallways where people are pushing and rushing. Grabbing his stuff, he heads out to the nearly empty hallway, just a few groups staying by the lockers but no sign of Louis.

  
  


Harry rings the doorbell when he arrives, he passes by the famous restaurant by their school and buys a bowl for Zayn. He just hopes he hasn’t eaten yet. Louis is the one who opens the door for him, messy hair and crumpled shirt as if he has been staying up late at night a lot. “Oh,” Louis says. “It’s not Friday and Zayn is sick.” Louis remarks, eyes narrowed and cold. Harry flinches from his tone.

He nods, “Yeah, just wanted to bring him a little something… if it’s alright of course.” Harry raises the paper bag with the food in it. Louis doesn’t say anything in return and just leaves the door open for him to welcome himself and then he heads back upstairs to his room.

Harry tries to think as to why Louis is being cold, is it because of his university dilemma? Is he catching a fever too? Harry worries and heads up to Zayn’s room.

Harry sees Louis’ open room first since it’s the one facing the stairs, he doesn’t see him but he can hear the spray of the shower. When he steps into Zayn’s room, he can see him sitting down with the blanket all wrapped around him and his nose all red. “I brought you something.” Harry says and puts it on his nightstand and then sits on his bed.

Harry puts his hand on Zayn’s forehead, checking his temperature only to see that he’s burning up. Zayn swats his hand away, laughing weakly. “It’s okay H, I’m not dying now feed me the soup.” Harry rolls his eyes but does it anyway, he hands Zayn the bowl and the spoon as he starts to eat.

“Is Mr. Berkley still a bitch?” Zayn asks weakly, referring to their Math professor that seems to be always mad at the class. Harry laughs loudly, “I hate you, he’s been on my toes since yesterday and I think it’s pissing him off because I’m answering all his questions correctly. 

Zayn smiles at that, he continues to eat the soup as Harry tells him what he and Niall has been upto since he’s been absent. Harry ends up lying beside Zayn on the bed, not caring if he could get sick too. Zayn is forcing himself to stay awake so Harry doesn’t push it. “Sit up.” Zayn demands weakly, sitting up as well. “Why?” He asks but does it anyway.

Zayn hugs him, arms around his torso and Harry hugs him back of course, Zayn has never been affectionate with him so this is a surprise. “I am happy for you two.” He whispers.

“What? For who?” Harry pulls back, looking at Zayn as he plops down on the bed. “You know what I mean, don’t make me say it. I’m sick.” He pulls on the blanket and burrows into it, falling asleep. Harry doesn’t know what he means but he doesn’t want to disturb him so he stands up to leave and closes the door quietly.

“You and Zayn, huh?” Louis asks from behind him, when he turns he sees Louis with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched, his cheekbones very prominent and hair wet from his shower. “What?” Harry asks, confused. Why is everyone telling him things he doesn’t fucking understand?

“You’ve been crushing on someone since your freshman year, true or not true.” Louis asks, eyes as blue and as cold as ice.

Harry flinches, did Zayn snitch on him? Harry figures it out, that’s why Louis has been so cold to him because he figured out his creepy fucking crush on him. He feels his stomach fall and his knees weaken, he wants to hide in a corner and cry so bad. Harry knows there’s no point in denying it anymore, “True.” He looks at Louis as he says it and hurt flashes across Louis’ eyes. 

“Did you tell him?” Louis asks, voice very quiet as if he would rather do anything else than this.

“Louis, what do you even mean? You already know the answer to that.” Harry states, embarrassed but also annoyed that Louis had to drag it out.

“No Harry, I fucking  _ don’t _ . That’s why-” Louis stops himself, closing his eyes and exhaling. Harry can see the tears welling up in his blue eyes and he doesn’t understand why this is happening.

“I’m gonna go,” Harry points to the door, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come here in the first place.” Louis ignores him, just staring at the floor. When Harry is at the bottom of the stairs, he looks back at Louis and Harry realizes that this just might be the last time he’ll talk to Louis and it pains him to even think about it.

When Harry is already nearing the sidewalk he sees Louis open the front door, he looks back and sees Louis staring straight back at him. Harry is about to turn back around and keep walking but he sees Louis walking toward him hurriedly. “Zayn helped me with you, why would he do that?” Harry is taken aback by the question. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about Louis.”

Louis ignores him, “Why would he do that, Harry? Are you cheating on him? Did you break up? Tell me.”

“What the fuck do you mean? Zayn and I are friends, that’s all we’ve ever been since middle school!” Harry exclaims, he doesn’t understand the accusation and he’s already seething from the fact that Louis is mad at him for something he can’t even control. “I heard you and Niall talking in the hallway and he said- you said you’re gonna get over him soon.” Harry’s eyes widen, “You- Why would you even- You think I’m talking about  _ Zayn?! _ ” Harry waves his hand around.

Louis scoffs, “You literally just told me I was right just a few minutes ago.” 

“You told me Zayn helped you with me, what do you mean by that?” Harry asks, ignoring his previous statement. “Harry, don’t be  _ daft _ , I was going to ask you to go out with me but you’re so confusing! It’s Dev then it’s Zayn, I don’t even know who it  _ really  _ is.”

Harry’s heart is beating so fast he feels like he ran a marathon with no break. He doesn’t know what to say, Louis was going to ask  _ him _ out? They both don’t know how to continue their argument and suddenly Harry realizes Louis likes him back.

Harry shakes his head, a smile creeping on his face. Everything is so funny because he realizes they’re fighting for no fucking reason. “What’s funny? My feelings?” Louis scoffs, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

Harry walks closer until they’re face to face, “I’ve had a stupid disgusting crush on you since I was in my freshman year. I’m talking about  _ you  _ now, would you stop screaming into my face and hug me?” Louis stares at him and it’s making Harry nervous because he feels like he just misunderstood everything that happened. 

“ _ Hug _ you? I’m not fucking hugging you.”

Harry’s heart clenches and he steps backward once but Louis closes the gap between them, hands over the back of Harry’s neck and slotting their lips together.

Harry feels like he could fucking die right now and he would do it happily. It takes him a few seconds to realize what’s happening but when he does, he puts his hands on Louis’ waist and kisses him back just as hard.

They don’t know the rhythm yet so it ends up being more of clashing teeth. Louis pulls back to catch his breath, Harry frowns but doesn’t open his eyes and pulls Louis back to kiss him again, this time softly. Louis laughs into the kiss at Harry’s eagerness but kisses back just as passionately. 

They both hear a window open, “Can both of you stop that and bring me a glass of water!” Zayn says as loud as his weak body can muster. They pull away, lips swollen, and both laugh at the situation.

Maybe they'll be okay, Harry thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back !!!! i'm about to post the whole thing now i'm sorry for disappearing lmao

It’s a week later that Louis texts Harry and asks him to come over, and who is Harry to ever say no to him? He walks down the stairs, careful not to wake his mum and opens the backdoor.

“Okay. You can go.” Harry’s mum says sarcastically, he lets go of the door and it bangs behind him. “Mum! I- ehm, going back to bed right now.” He says sheepishly, embarrassed because he’s never actually tried sneaking out before. “It’s okay, you can go. Just be back tomorrow before I go to work, alright? Don’t do anything stupid, Harry.” She says and pulls him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Harry just nods and starts walking.

He sees the porch light turned on and Louis sitting by the sidewalk, a blanket wrapped around him and his hair a mess. “I thought you were gonna leave me here to freeze, love.” Harry rolls his eyes, “Why are you even sitting here I could’ve just, you know, thrown rocks at your window like Romeo and Juliet or summat.” He laughs, Louis wraps his arms around him, the blanket falling off his shoulders.

Harry grabs it before it completely falls on the ground. “Can you hug me back? I’m cold and I’m needy and my boyfriend left me on the street all alone.” He whispers unto Harry’s neck.

Harry scoffs, despite himself. “You are so dramatic, Lou.” He hugs him back anyway. 

They go up the stairs as quietly as they can and Harry doesn't even want to think about Zayn’s reaction to him spending the night with his  _ brother _ in the next room.

They settle on the bed and Harry demands Louis to spoon him and he obliges, of course. “Did you lock the door?” Harry asks, eyes wide and Louis can only make out parts of his face because of the darkness.

Louis fake gasps, “Baby… Why are you asking?” Harry slaps his chest, “Shut up! I just don’t want Zayn to come here and see us together, or your mum.” Louis laughs and pulls him closer, legs tangled under the covers. “‘S fine, nobody enters my room without knocking.” 

Harry nods, lying back down and facing Louis, the only light coming out from the street and onto Louis’ face. He brushes his thumb along his cheekbones and looks down to Louis’ slightly parted lips.

Louis moves closer to him and kisses him so gently, he almost didn’t feel it. He closes his eyes immediately and pulls Louis back, he opens his mouth slightly and Louis takes advantage of that and slides his tongue in. 

“I’ve never kissed like that.” Harry admits after pulling away. Louis traps his waist with his legs, eyes still closed, his lashes shadowing on his cheek. “How have you been kissed then?”

“Oh,” Harry breathes. “I haven’t, that’s- you’re my first kiss the day we… yeah.” Louis opens his eyes to that, his pupils wide due to the lack of light. “Yeah?” 

Harry nods, doesn’t know what to say. The blue of Louis’ eyes staring into his even in darkness. “That’s cute.” Louis teases, face into a smirk. Harry huffs and turns his back to Louis, after a while Louis doesn’t pay attention to him so he grabs his arm and wraps it around himself. “Why am I doing all the work?” Harry asks jokingly.

“Go to sleep.” Louis whispers into his hair. And so he does.

☀︎

Louis is a clingy boyfriend, is the first thing that Harry notices. He notices many things and one is that Louis is loud with his friends but a bit reserved when they’re alone together. It’s like he likes being babied when alone, and of course, Harry can do that. He can do that forever.

He walks down the hallway towards his first class, he sees Luke and a few of Louis’ other teammates sniggering near his class. One of them looks back at Harry and taps Luke’s shoulder. Harry grips his book a little tighter, they’re clearly talking about him. 

“Hey Styles!” One of them calls, Harry keeps walking. He doesn’t plan on even acknowledging them, he can live without having to get into a fight just because of who he’s dating and certainly not with Louis’ ex-boyfriend. It’s fine, he’s fine.

Someone grabs him by the shoulder, not roughly but not gentle either. He’s quick to shove the hand away, he can see other students passing by quickly, not wanting to be involved. “I called you, couldn’t hear me?” The boy says sarcastically, high fiving a few of his mates.

“I have to get to class.” Harry says lowly, trying to duck his way past them. “You know what Louis told me the other day?” Luke starts, voice dripping with hate. Harry stops in his tracks, he shouldn’t and Luke is probably lying anyway but he wants to know why he’s making such a fuss. He doesn’t turn around but Luke continues, “that you were so  _ easy _ .” 

The group laughs and an echo of “ohh’s” could be heard. “That it didn’t even take a day for you to break.” Harry closes his eyes, lets out a long exhale, and continues walking. “You really think Louis would settle for someone like you?! Think again! Think  _ hard, _ Styles!”

Harry does, he thinks so fucking hard he’s starting to gaslight himself. Luke is older than him, a bit taller than him, and he has more things in common with Louis than he could ever imagine. He ends up not telling anyone about it, he doesn’t want this to ever happen again. Wants to just pretend it never happened and let himself understand that they were just jealous, but he knows. He knows that, in the back of his mind, there’s a voice telling him that  _ they’re right _ , that Louis will always be too good for him. 

So he ignores everyone. Even Louis,  _ especially _ Louis. He didn’t know he was capable of doing that but it’s so difficult to understand something when you’ve got ten scenarios going on in your head. It was all going so well but this is high school. Not everyone finds “the one” in high school, or maybe certainly not Harry.

When Louis comes by his house, he tells his mum to let Louis go home. “He was very insistent, love…” His mum rubs his back, his face stuffed in his own tears and pillow. “Do you want to tell me what happened now? Harry, if he hurt you, we have to-”

“No!” He clears his throat, “I’m sorry for raising my voice. No, he didn’t, he would never do that.” Harry whispers. His mum nods and leaves the room. 

When he goes back to school, Louis doesn’t even glance in his direction. Zayn just keeps glaring at him so he just sticks with Niall all the time, it’s not really a bad thing. It’s a good thing because Niall doesn’t ask him too many questions, doesn’t push him, and of course Zayn would side with Louis, they are brothers after all.

A confrontation is inevitable though, so as Harry was walking out the front doors, Zayn shoves him. “The fuck is your problem, huh? He won’t eat, sleep, or even fucking  _ talk _ to me, Harry!” He bites his lip, not wanting to cry where other people can see him. Zayn notices and softens a bit. He nods towards his house’s directions, “He has practice so we can talk.”

So he tells Zayn everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Zayn punches Luke in the face. 

Harry feels satisfied when he crosses him with a bloody nose but also feels bad that Zayn has to go to detention for him. He’s still avoiding Louis though but it’s not like Louis has reached out to him a lot, just a few texts and voice messages that he hasn’t opened yet. Zayn is still mad at him but just because he’s being stubborn.

It’s a few weeks later that Zayn gets sick of seeing his brother so tired. He calls Harry and the moment he picks up, not even getting a hello, he just bursts. “Harry, if you’re going to continue being like this, then don’t be a coward and say a proper goodbye. Break up with him if you’re so sure you can live without him. If you’re gonna let Louis’ insecure ex get between you two, then maybe they were right.” Zayn seethes and drops the call.

Harry is stunned, he’s hurt but as he thinks about it, Zayn is right. Harry doesn’t text Zayn or Louis despite the heated phone call. Instead, he sleeps it off, he’s not really in the right mind to do anything right now. 

He waits for Louis after practice, he doesn’t even watch the team he just sits by the sidewalk where Harry knows Louis will pass. He’s trying to think about what to say and what not to say, making a speech in his head but when he sees Louis, eyes tired, hair wet from his shower after practice, and a duffle bag on his shoulder, his mind goes blank. 

He stands up and brushes his trousers from any debris that might have stuck. Louis walks toward him slowly, he drops his head on Harry’s shoulder blade. “I am so fucking mad at you.” is all he says before he makes Harry carry his bag and walks in front of him.

Harry is stunned, a small smile on his face as he adjusts the bag on his shoulder and sees Louis walking towards his house already. He shakes his head and starts following.

☀︎

“Is it okay if I shut it?” Harry looks around Louis’ messy room. Clothes and paper scattered everywhere. Louis sits on his bed and takes off his shirt and his shoes, “I’m going to sleep.” He ignores him. 

Harry just stands there, his hand still on the knob, he doesn’t know what to do with himself so he does what he thinks he should be doing. What he should have been doing for the past few weeks. He joins Louis in his bed.

Louis wakes up a few hours later, the sun is setting outside his window and he can feel Harry behind him. He stands up and washes his face, when he gets back Harry is awake as well. Just sitting mindlessly on his bed. A sight he could get used to.

They stare at each other for a while before Louis approaches him and sits on his lap. Making himself tiny, Harry is quick to wrap his arms around Louis’ body. “I’m sorry.” Harry looks at Louis, sincerity spilling in his words.

Louis hums, “I know.” Harry kisses his jaw. “You’ve no idea how much I want to break your phone right now.” Harry frowns, not knowing how to make up for his mistakes. Louis cups his cheek, kissing his nose, his forehead, and finally presses a deep kiss on his mouth.

“Zayn explained everything to me, punched Luke in the face, and made him apologize. You owe him a lot,  _ we  _ owe him.” Harry nods, god he feels so fucking dumb right now. “Yeah,” he agrees. “that’s gonna make a good best man wedding speech.” 

Louis huffs out a laugh, a fond smile on his face. 

  
This time, Harry  _ knows _ they’ll be okay.


	6. Epilogue.

“Y’know cramming your essay doesn’t mean you’re getting a piece of  _ this,”  _ Louis points to his bum, “tonight.” Harry groans. “Yeah? Well then, stop distracting me!” He slams his laptop shut, but opens it again. He really does need to finish it though. 

Louis laughs. “My professor told me it’s good to distress once in a while.” Harry knows that voice and it’s his bedroom voice and right when he realizes it, Louis is already climbing on his lap. Harry runs his hands down Louis’ sides and presses a rushed kiss on his boy’s mouth. “Lou…”

Louis shrugs, “It’s Friday.” He points out, “You’re right.” Harry says, he doesn’t even know what he’s agreeing to, his mind focused on the way Louis is on his lap, grinding on him. “I always am, yes.” 

“But baby, focus.” Louis coos, his fingers making Harry look up to his eyes. “That means your essay is due in an hour.” He gets off Harry’s lap and quickly running to the bathroom. “I love you!” He calls.

Harry runs his hands through his hair, frustrated in ways more than one. He thinks about his options, he could just have 10 minutes with his boy and get back to his essay. It’s a very easy decision. “I love you more baby.” Harry says, already standing up to join Louis.

It’s a decision he plans to keep for life.

**END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my tumblr](https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://tired-eyes-lou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
